wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
2012/07
– Documents detailing an attack plan on the Iaondi Republic, dated to January 2012, and a renouncing of those plans following their integration in to the Order of Nations for Peace. ** – Documents detailing takeovers of various civilizations, as well as dissolving the Capita Council by strong arming others. ** – Secret talks between East Tudia and the Gammetan Civilization, discussing a "significantly increased integration" plan. ** – Talks between Manaki of attacking Atalant and sharing the spoils. ** – Evidence proving the existence of a Kada spy agency operating against the Trade Emergency Coalition ** – Suggested and very early-development plans to attack the Bazanian and Jankan Empires in retaliation for the Derta-Trinia Crisis. ** – Detailing the expansion of the military and plans to attack smaller nations around it, including the Levalmyr Republic, the Omkomian Empire, Loam, Intia, and eventually Orin, when the peacekeeping force disperses. ** – Suggestions of "local conquests", suggesting Orin, the Robrillan Civilization, Kumpia and East Tudia. * Capita Council session 44 occurs: ** Resolution 8: Sjutnariva fails to get a peacekeeping force to protect its two planets, since it has no navy to do so itself. ** Resolution 9: Access to AppearenceLeaks' websites, and any websites that link to in support of, advertise or in any way support the site is ordered to be blocked by all members, and any political support/giving in to bribery is ordered to be punishable by life imprisonment for high treason. East Tudia – where the company operates – and 6 other members refuse to follow the resolution, with members admitting they can do nothing about the refusal to block. | 23rd = | 24th = * Sjutnariva announces it will be attending the next Capita Council meeting as a potential member. If the membership is not properly contested, the membership will become full and official on August 2. * With all parties agreeing, the Tudian Peace Agreement is extended for a further year. | 25th = * (RPG Event: 'Sjutnariva signs a deal with Yulair, in which the latter party agree to a peacekeeping mission above Rjinescio and Sjutnarevo using [[Defender-class Battlecarrier|YNS ''Dauntless]])' * The Trade Emergency Coalition begins a naval blockade of the territories of Sjutnariva using the 4th and 5th elements, suggesting an impending invasion. | 26th = | 27th = * As part of the 2012 Lunoric general elections, the Lunor United Party forms a coalition with the People's Peace Party, allowing incumbent President Doldorin Exavictor to stay in office. | 28th = * Trade Emergency Coalition blockade of Sjtunarevo and Rjinescio. ** The Secretary of the Sjutnarivan State, his delegation and a single shuttle's worth of the military is trapped outside of the blockade. ** '(RPG Event:' The [[Defender-class Battlecarrier|YNS ''Dauntless]] attempts to access the blockade on what it claims to be diplomatic/humanitarian grounds – when it was actually trying to communicate with the Sjutnariva government – but, was prevented from doing so. The ship and the Sjutnarivan shuttle begin rounding up allies to try to break the blockade.) | 29th = | 30th = | 31st = * Sjutnariva acquires allied naval assistance from Risuk and the Order of Nations for Peace in repelling the Trade Emergency Coalition blockade around its two planets (total of 59 ships): ** 2 ships ** 5 ships ** 12 ships ** 23 ships ** 5 ships ** 8 ships ** 4 ships | ???? = }}